


You Can Tell Everybody (This is Your Song)

by noonaofdarkness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, the cheese runneth over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonaofdarkness/pseuds/noonaofdarkness
Summary: For the first time in their year-long relationship, Chanyeol writes Baekhyun a song.





	You Can Tell Everybody (This is Your Song)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just a pwp exercise, and then it got so damn sappy. I sincerely apologize for using such sweet song lyrics as a title for this mess. Thanks, as always, to Alex for beta-ing my messy drafts and holding my hand.

Baekhyun all but races to Chanyeol’s studio after he gets the all-clear from his boyfriend. Five days of limited communication -- Chanyeol too busy with work to emerge from his studio and see the light of day -- and it’s safe to say Baekhyun is impatient. 

Crazy schedules, Baekhyun knows, are just part of the deal of dating a music producer and songwriter. Sometimes, Chanyeol has deadlines that mean he needs to be shut off from the world and attached to his PC via his headphones like an umbilical cord. Yes, it’s part of the deal, but that doesn’t mean Baekhyun can’t miss him when they’re both busy. 

Also part of the deal is Baekhyun plopping himself in Chanyeol’s lap as soon as he keys in the door code -- he’s never been a fan of the extra rolling chair his boyfriend keeps handy -- while Chanyeol previews his latest creations. Chanyeol plugs in the headphones and Baekhyun listens dutifully as Chanyeol rests his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. It’s a routine they’ve mastered. 

“So this is what you’ve been working on so diligently these past few days?” Baekhyun asks after the third track, pulling one side of the noise canceling headphones from his ear. The tracks sound great, and Baekhyun’s sure Chanyeol’s bosses will be pleased. 

“Not exactly.” Chanyeol’s arms tighten around his waist, he’s obviously missed Baekhyun, too. “There’s also been a personal project.”

“Personal project?” Baekhyun’s heard plenty of Chanyeol’s demo recordings before they’re sold to some pop star to sing and produce a radio friendly hit. Chanyeol’s never really been a fan of his own voice -- the reason Baekhyun wears the headphones while Chanyeol sits in silence -- but Baekhyun’s always been a fan of Chanyeol’s low register. As such, he’s always prefered Chanyeol’s version, the one the rest of the world never gets to hear. 

“I’d like you to listen to it, tell me what you think,” Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun’s now exposed ear. 

“Isn’t that what I’ve been doing this whole time?” Baekhyun turns his head to tease. 

Chanyeol pouts for only a moment before reaching forward to tug at Baekhyun’s bare ear. Baekhyun tries to bite his fingers as they retreat, but Chanyeol is quicker, successfully avoiding the _clink_ of Baekhyun’s jaw snapping at air. It’s Baekhyun’s turn to pout. 

Chanyeol’s hand makes its way to rub Baekhyun’s hip bone, a small consolation. 

“Very smart. But this is a little different.” Chanyeol’s blinking in a way that Baekhyun easily recognizes as nerves coming through. Baekhyun also knows in the next moment Chanyeol will draw his bottom lip between his teeth, and his fingers begin to fidget against Baekhyun’s hip. “It’s um, more special?”

“Oh?” Baekhyun is intrigued. He likes special things, like the way Chanyeol looks at him from across the room at work functions, the shelf that is just for his shoes at the door to Chanyeol’s studio. 

“I started it a few days ago, added the vocal track last night.” 

So _that’s_ what’s actually kept Chanyeol holed up in his studio while Baekhyun’s been doing his best to lure him out of it and _into_ Baekhyun’s apartment. 

“What’s it for, then?” In the year they’ve dated, Chanyeol’s never mentioned personal projects. His songs and lyrics are always being sold to someone else, for someone else to perform. 

Chanyeol’s eyes find Baekhyun’s, his teeth dig in a little deeper as he puts together the right words. In the end, he doesn’t answer Baekhyun’s question, choosing instead to shrug. 

“Maybe you should just… listen to it first? And then I can explain?”

“You’re such a tease.” But Baekhyun concedes anyway, adjusting himself in Chanyeol’s lap and allowing Chanyeol to reach for the mouse and scroll through the list of songs in progress on the left hand side of the screen. He watches as the mouse settles on one particular track, the title a simple line of Baekhyun’s name. 

He turns his head to find Chanyeol already looking at him, confirming what Baekhyun is thinking. Months of flirting, fucking, eventually _dating/_ and Chanyeol’s never explicitly written something just for Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s written dozens of songs -- of course, many Baekhyun likes to believe he’s helped inspire -- but never one so obviously for him. One that isn’t going to be sold away to some pop star, one that no else needs to hear. 

Maybe he’s a little nervous now, too. To compensate for the sudden warmth of his cheeks, he slides the headphones over his ear, and wiggles in Chanyeol’s lap to show his excitement. Were it any other moment, Chanyeol would take the opportunity to remark about how he’s just like a puppy, always wiggles his butt when he’s excited about something. But this time he remains silent as his fingers finally click the mouse and the track begins to play, the seconds counting on the bottom of the screen. 

The recording starts with Chanyeol inhaling a breath, one slightly less nervous than the very real breath Baekhyun feels against his neck in this moment, and then it begins. 

Baekhyun hadn’t been expecting an acoustic track, but given the circumstances, it’s also a very _Chanyeol_ thing to do. He can’t say he minds, especially as he lets his eyes fall closed and imagines Chanyeol’s fingers strumming the chords that ring in his ears. 

With the headphones still on, Baekhyun can feel the way Chanyeol’s hands begin to massage along his hips. Whether they’re meant to sooth Baekhyun or Chanyeol’s own nerves, he can’t be sure. He does know that Chanyeol is anxious about showing this to Baekhyun. It’s not just any song, it’s a song for him. _Just him_. And that feels incredibly nice to think about. Even nicer with Chanyeol’s hands on his hips, and the familiar weight of Chanyeol’s chin on his shoulder. 

While their friends may tease about Chanyeol being a show off, Baekhyun knows better. Chanyeol finds pride in his accomplishments: the muscles, the instruments, the random competitive sports. Yet there are some things Chanyeol keeps to himself: the less superficial achievements, the things based less around skill and more his own feelings. When it comes to things like this -- pouring his heart out on a two minute and thirty second track -- Chanyeol is much more shy. 

It’s a soft song. Chanyeol’s vocals are quiet, restrained, but no less genuine. It feels achingly personal, almost embarrassingly soft. It’s nothing like the time Chanyeol got too drunk at Jongdae’s album release party and belted Baekhyun’s name to the tune of The Cranberries “Zombie” in front of every celebrity in the room. This track is different, clearly every metaphor and small reference is only for Baekhyun to fully understand. Maybe anyone could hear the shy sentimentality of it, but only Baekhyun can decode each line. Only Baekhyun can know just how _much_ Chanyeol is conveying to him. 

Baekhyun tries to keen into Chanyeol’s touch, relax his nerves the only way he can in this moment without distracting himself from the music Chanyeol wants him to hear. And Baekhyun wants to hear it too, every note and every syllable. 

Chanyeol’s voice cracks on a few of the higher notes in the bridge, just at the moments where Chanyeol’s emotions shine through most clearly and the song builds towards a climax. It’s such a _Chanyeol_ sound: shy and sweet, open yet slowly building. The build is patient -- just like Chanyeol -- the climax not too over the top, and just enough to make Baekhyun’s eyes fog a little with its sincerity. 

Baekhyun welcomes the soft kiss to his neck, smiles even though Chanyeol probably can’t see it. He feels himself hum deep in his throat with approval, though the noise cancelling headphones prevent him from actually hearing it. 

It’s sensory overload, Chanyeol’s deep vocals in his ears, Chanyeol’s hands on his hips, the lips that begin to venture up his neck in little stuccato kisses. More than hearing Chanyeol’s confession, he’s _feeling_ it in every inch of his body. 

The fabric of Baekhyun’s t-shirt is easily pushed away as Chanyeol’s hands become more bold, seeking out the skin of Baekhyun’s abdomen. Chanyeol’s hands are always so warm, and still they tempt goosebumps along Baekhyun’s skin. It tickles a little, and Baekhyun would giggle if he weren’t already completely overwhelmed. 

He’s not sure where this is heading as Chanyeol’s hands move upwards, strumming the same chords he hears in the track against Baekhyun’s ribs. Baekhyun can’t help but lean into Chanyeol’s touches a little harder. He feels the vibration of Chanyeol’s moan against his neck, followed by a small gasp of air. However unintentional, Baekhyun knows what he’s doing to Chanyeol. 

The track ends, and Baekhyun takes a moment to inhale before sliding the headphones off, letting them fall around his neck as he turns to face a very bashful Chanyeol. 

“So, you like it?” 

Baekhyun feels his own smile pull too tight in his lips, only giving Chanyeol a second to take it in before he’s angling his neck to kiss him in lieu of a reply. He _loves_ it; but, Baekhyun’s not good with sincere words like Chanyeol is. He barely manages to express his emotions without masking them in sarcasm, much less convey them with words that _rhyme_. 

So, he kisses Chanyeol again because that’s the only way he can think to thank him in this moment, to show him how much he appreciates each meter of the new track. 

It’s an awkward angle, more nose bump than kiss. Chanyeol attempts to reach for Baekhyun’s jaw to make it easier; instead, his hand ends up tangled in the headphone cord, tugging it free on the soundboard. Their exhaled laughs are soon overpowered by the next track in the queue beginning to play into the room. It isn’t Chanyeol’s voice this time, instead it’s some R&B singer’s voice filling the space as Baekhyun gives up on kissing and leans back into Chanyeol’s chest with a contented sigh. 

“You wrote me a song,” really those are the only words Baekhyun can manage to verbalize after such a gesture. 

“I did.” Chanyeol sighs into his neck, more confident now than when Baekhyun had been listening. His body welcomes the way that Baekhyun settles against him with a heavy exhale; his hands continue their gentle exploration of Baekhyun’s stomach, clinging sweetly.

Baekhyun appreciates the return of Chanyeol’s lips to his neck, the way Chanyeol’s hand is now tracing the top of Baekhyun’s pants, the other returning to slide up his shirt. In their position, there’s little Baekhyun can do to do Chanyeol, but he’s pretty sure Chanyeol is content like this -- being the only one able to touch for now. Chanyeol likes to take his time, likes to trace every inch and make every nerve ending in Baekhyun go wild before Baekhyun can return the favor. _Delayed gratification_ or something, he always teases as Baekhyun impatiently tugs at zippers and shirt hems. 

Maybe Baekhyun’s a bit selfish. Chanyeol has just given him so much, and yet he wants more. He wants to _feel_ Chanyeol’s hands on him properly, wants to physically experience the same love he heard in the lyrics. More than anything, he wants to return that feeling and _show_ Chanyeol it’s mutual. 

Baekhyun guides Chanyeol’s hand towards the zipper of his pants -- a less than subtle indication of how he’d like things to proceed. For once, Chanyeol indulges him without any further prompting. Chanyeol shifts his legs accommodate Baekhyun a little better, meanwhile Baekhyun takes the opportunity to tug his pants down just enough to free himself. Chanyeol’s hand is around him in the next moment, setting a firm and slow pace. Chanyeol’s free hand moves to Baekhyun’s nipple, causing Baekhyun to giggle into the touch. 

Chanyeol doesn’t like to rush, even like this with Baekhyun whining to the best of his ability, grinding against Chanyeol and feeling him hardening beneath him. Even then, Chanyeol takes his time. Winding, winding, winding Baekhyun up with kisses along his neck, and a small bite to the ear when Baekhyun gives a particularly deep grind. 

Baekhyun falls into Chanyeol once again, wound up and boneless at the same time. He could easily come like this, with just Chanyeol’s hand around him and the kisses that progressively deepen against his pulse point. However, Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s dick against his ass, and he wants to show Chanyeol the same care. 

So, with a quick tap to Chanyeol’s wrist, Baekhyun indicates it’s time for Chanyeol’s hand to stop. It takes more effort than usual to pry himself from Chanyeol’s lap, his pants still caught between his knees. He takes the opportunity to fully step out of them as he turns to take in Chanyeol -- his heavy breathing, the strain in his jeans, the way he blinks up in confusion at Baekhyun, wondering why he asked him to stop when he knows how close Baekhyun had been moments before. 

Baekhyun can only answer with a wicked smile, and a quiet whisper of “your turn now” as he falls to his knees. He makes room for himself between Chanyeol’s legs with a simple nudge of his shoulder, and Chanyeol readily complies. He doesn’t break eye contact as he reaches for the zipper, cataloguing every flutter of Chanyeol’s eyelashes as he watches in anticipation. 

Even in moments like this, Chanyeol looks at him with nothing but intimacy. Every emotion Chanyeol conveyed in Baekhyun’s track is reflected in the way he gazes at Baekhyun, eyes always so earnest even when clouded with lust. 

A smart remark almost slips out -- a deflection tactic Baekhyun reverts to whenever he feels too vulnerable. But he stops the words in his throat; now isn’t the time for jokes, not when Chanyeol’s breathing is so labored, his eyes so intently focused on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s hands slide up Chanyeol’s thighs, taking in the slight shiver that runs through Chanyeol’s body as his fingers touch the bare skin he exposes while pulling the denim down impossibly slow. 

The track changes once again just as Baekhyun leans in to lick along Chanyeol’s shaft. The gasp that Chanyeol emits is always one of Baekhyun’s favorite sounds. 

He loves doing this for Chanyeol; loves tasting Chanyeol. Because Chanyeol is always so attentive, always fine-tuned to making Baekhyun feel good, whether it’s with words or his own hands. When Baekhyun’s the one giving, it’s Chanyeol’s turn to lean back, to do nothing but _feel_. At the same time, this is also Baekhyun’s opportunity to tease, to take just enough of Chanyeol in his mouth and pull back slowly. 

Baekhyun may be the more verbally playful out of the two of them, but Chanyeol is the one who takes things so slow that he pushes Baekhyun to brink -- always winding him up -- before pulling back. He likes to let things build to almost painful before he finally gives Baekhyun what he wants. 

With Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth, it’s Baekhyun’s turn to do the winding. And he knows he’s doing well, if the fingers in his hair and the silent parting of Chanyeol’s lips are any indication. He takes as much of him as he can, feels Chanyeol twitch in his mouth, and pulls away slowly. With one final lick to the tip, he gives Chanyeol a moment to find his bearings. 

“Do you want to finish like this… or….?” Baekhyun mumbles, tilting his head to gauge Chanyeol’s reaction. His chin rests just above Chanyeol’s now fully erect cock, and he knows each little breath drives Chanyeol a bit more mad. He’s happy to let Chanyeol come like this, in his mouth, on his face. He wants Chanyeol to know he’s just as wanted, and while a blow job may not be the most eloquent way to say ‘I love you, too’ Baekhyun knows how much Chanyeol enjoys it. 

Chanyeol understands what Baekhyun is offering, he blinks once, twice, and then smiles. 

“Come here,” he prompts, that blissed out smile on his face that Baekhyun loves so much. In the next second, Baekhyun is on his feet, discarding his shirt quickly with a teasing smirk. 

The lube is in the top drawer as always -- one of the perks of doing this in Chanyeol’s private studio and not the company’s -- and soon he finds himself in Chanyeol’s lap. Legs folded against the armrest of the chair, Chanyeol’s shirt somewhere on the floor, Chanyeol’s fingers teasing Baekhyun’s entrance as he slides the condom onto Chanyeol.

“I should write songs for you more often,” Chanyeol jokes just as Baekhyun’s aligning himself with Chanyeol. 

“I don’t need another one,” He gasps just as he begins to slide down on Chanyeol’s cock. “I love this one more than enough.” 

“Really?” They meet eyes as Chanyeol bottoms out, Baekhyun’s breath hitching in his throat. It’s been a while since Baekhyun’s been on the receiving end, making the stretch more intense as he tries to regulate his breathing against Chanyeol’s shoulder. His fingers leave small crescents in Chanyeol’s arms when we moves to wrap them around Chanyeol’s neck in the next breath. 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun confirms with a kiss. It’s messier than before, Chanyeol’s grip on his hips firmer as Baekhyun begins to ride him. Baekhyun sets his own pace, adjusting to Chanyeol’s cock, finding the best angle for both of them as Chanyeol’s hands knead his ass. 

It starts slow, Baekhyun doing his very best to prolong the moment, to draw it out and take in every sensation. From the feel of Chanyeol’s fingers against his spine, the way Chanyeol’s eyes flutter closed, to the taste of the sweat along Chanyeol’s neck, Baekhyun wants to catalogue it all. He barely registers whatever song is playing in the background now, his only thoughts being occupied by Chanyeol, and all the feelings he can’t quite put into words the same way Chanyeol can. 

So, he kisses deeper before he arches back, resting his palms on the desk behind him, inviting Chanyeol to take the lead. 

Chanyeol leans forward to kiss the expanse of Baekhyun’s chest before he begins to thrust upwards, finding the spot that makes Baekhyun gasp. Baekhyun can’t help but reach an arm forward to card through Chanyeol’s hair affectionately, despite the sweat now lining his forehead. It hits him in this moment exactly how much he loves Chanyeol. Song or no song, he loves him. He loves the way Chanyeol’s eyes flutter open in his sleep; Chanyeol’s ability to put words to feelings; how Chanyeol rolls his eyes each time Baekhyun teases him; and the way Chanyeol holds him, just like this. 

His eyes find Chanyeol’s again, a small smile plays on Chanyeol’s lips. And maybe, Chanyeol doesn’t need Baekhyun to put all his feelings into words -- Chanyeol can feel it without a melody. 

They find a rhythm, Baekhyun bouncing with each of Chanyeol’s thrusts; Chanyeol’s hands holding Baekhyun’s ass as the sound of skin against skin overpowers the music in Baekhyun’s ears. Moans escape Baekhyun’s lips while Chanyeol pushes him closer and closer. 

“I’m… close.” Baekhyun warns Chanyeol, even if he knows it may be to his detriment. 

To his pleasant surprise, Chanyeol’s hand grips his dick without any further prompting, and begins to pump in time with his thrusts. It’s Chanyeol’s teeth against his shoulder moments later that cause Baekhyun to fall back into Chanyeol’s chest, his fingers fighting for purchase against the bare skin of Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

Chanyeol comes only moments after Baekhyun, the pressure in his abdomen finally releasing with a cry of Baekhyun’s name. 

They slump into each other. Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s breath falling into sync like this, with their chests pressed against each other and Baekhyun’s nose pushing into Chanyeol’s neck. Baekhyun takes a moment just to breathe Chanyeol in and let the air settle around them.

“You wrote me a song,” Baekhyun repeats in that saccharine voice he generally reserves for making Chanyeol roll his eyes. But after all they’ve just done, it’s much more raspy than he intends.

“You said that already.” Chanyeol’s fingers are still dotting patterns along Baekhyun’s spine.

“But the real question is: _why’d_ you write me song?” Baekhyun whispers as his fingers trace along Chanyeol’s torso. The playlist has finished, only the sound of Chanyeol’s air conditioner filling the silence between them as they come down from the high. 

“Because I love you.” Chanyeol says simply. Arms wrap around Baekhyun, holding him even closer against Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun begins to laugh into the sticky skin of Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“I knew that already.” Baekhyun teases, earning himself a pinch to his ass. “But why _now_?” Honestly, Baekhyun can’t think of any recent event that could have prompted such a heartfelt confession; no recent anniversaries, or particularly important events. Granted, Chanyeol always has been a bit of a sap. 

“You’re gonna laugh at me if I tell you.”

“Says who?”

“Says me. I _know_ you saved me as _Cheeseyeol_ in your phone for the first six months we went out.” 

Chanyeol does have a point there; the nickname had made Baekhyun giggle with nearly every text message they exchanged. 

“I promise I won’t laugh.” Chanyeol gazes at Baekhyun skeptically. “Really!” 

A kiss to Chanyeol’s nose seems to do the trick in confirming his sincerity. He really wants to know, and he definitely doesn’t want to put Chanyeol down for being a sweetheart. He’d never want that. 

“It’s something I’ve wanted to write for a long time,” Chanyeol begins slowly, “But it’s hard to translate so many feelings into words and chords. Especially when such feelings involve _you_.” 

“I am indeed a multifaceted man.” Baekhyun nods seriously in agreement. His smile only betraying him halfway through. 

“And modest, too.” Chanyeol reaches between them to tweak a nipple, earning a small shriek from Baekhyun before he continues. “But I digress. Remember last Tuesday, when I texted you after work asking to come over?”

Baekhyun nods. It’s not uncommon for Baekhyun to invite himself over once Chanyeol gets off work, unless Chanyeol’s incredibly busy. But Tuesday does stand out, because he’d barely clocked out at his own office before he received the text from Chanyeol with a simple ” _Come over?_ ”

“Maybe you knew, but I’d had a shit day at work. The concept for Kyungsoo’s upcoming album changed at the last minute, and half the tracks we’d been working on got scraped….”

“You never told me that,” Baekhyun frowns, rubbing his hand along Chanyeol’s bare arm to comfort him. 

“I was going to. But the only thing I wanted that night was to see you, maybe order some _jjajangmyeon_ , and watch lame YouTube covers until we passed out on the couch.” 

“I’m pretty sure that _was_ what we ended up doing,” Baekhyun remembers as he traces a finger along Chanyeol’s jaw. 

“Yes. But, all I asked was if you wanted to come over.” Chanyeol’s eyes find Baekhyun’s again. “And then by the time I arrived home, there you were, on my couch, chinese take out plates on the coffee table, like you just _knew_. And I don’t know… It just felt right. No matter how shitty of a day I’d had, that felt right. _You_ felt right, and you always do.”

Baekhyun had picked up the food on his way to Chanyeol’s, knowing he’d be hungry and _jjajangmyeon_ always goes down well with Chanyeol. He’d had no idea. 

“And then the song just sort of came to me.” Chanyeol shrugs like it’s that simple. Because for Chanyeol, it _is_.

Baekhyun once again feels his smile stretch across his face. Despite all the fluffy feelings bubbling up, his post-orgasm brain is even worse at controlling his tongue. 

“So, you’re telling me the song is partially written for me and partially for your love of _jjajangmyeon_?”

Chanyeol’s face falls into a deadpan stare. “ _That’s_ what you got out of that story?”

“I’m kidding.” Baekhyun rests his forehead against Chanyeol’s in reassurance. “I love you, too.” 

He knows Chanyeol knows that already, but loves the kiss Chanyeol places to his nose in acceptance all the same. 

“Now,” Baekhyun’s devious smile is back in place as he begins to climb out of Chanyeol’s lap, legs a little wobbly. He digs through his discarded pants for a moment before finally producing his cell phone, passing it to a perplexed Chanyeol with a wink. “I’m going to request that you load that song on my phone for future listening.” 

Chanyeol nods in compliance. 

“And then, we’re going to go eat some _jjajangmyeon_ , you know, to celebrate your magical love.” 

“Baekhyun--”

“My treat!”

**Author's Note:**

> ooops. this is the first thing i've posted in over a year. First thing I've finished in a loooong time. So go easy on me, okay? I'm out of practice. On twitter @chelmarr.


End file.
